


What's Left of Us

by LionOfTheSea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Mild Gore, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionOfTheSea/pseuds/LionOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Fareeha woke up to a Zombie Apocalypse ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first time writing and English isn't my native tongue so if you see any mistakes feel free to correct me.  
> Also, if any of you got any tips for a newbie like me I'll gladly take them.  
> That's all from me.  
> Enjoy your Apocalypse.

          "Where am I ?", those were the thought of Fareeha Amari as she woke up in a bright white room. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, she realized she was in a hospital bedroom. She then remembered, little flash of an arrestation going badly. Going after a man even when her superior told her not to, then getting hit in the head and blacking out. _Guess I was too reckless this time_ she thought as she pressed her palm against her forehead.  
          "Nurse ?" she asked with a faint voice. Her throat was dry and her body weak. She wondered how long she has been in this bed. She pressed the button to call the nurse numerous times but nobody came. Slightly worried, she tried to get up from her bed only to fail. The whole room was quiet. No sound was heard, was it from outside or inside the hospital. It was like time stopped. She began closing her eyes, resting.  
That's when a piercing scream came from outside. Fareeha immediately rose up from her bed using all her strength to maintain herself up, and pull herself toward the window. What she saw was monstrous.  
          A woman attacked by two men, violently biting her. The screams were getting louder and louder then her throat was torn out. Her scream drowning in her blood. Her flesh being ripped at each bite. Some people were attracted by the commotion. "Wait...Those aren't people..." Fareeha squinted her eyes and saw human with decaying flesh, walking and crawling toward the dead woman.  
"What is happening ?!" Fareeha panicked and backed away from the window. " I need to warn someone about this." she took weak steps toward her door.  
          The long hallways made her uneasy, it was bright outside but somehow her guts told her something wasn't right. The whole floor was deserted, the hallways bloodied and messy.A putrid scent attacked her nostrils. _What happened here ?_ she thought as she dragged herself toward the nurse room covering her nose with her hand.  
          She heard a noise coming from a bedroom and immediatly stopped moving, she froze. What if it was one of those things ? She doesn't have any weapon and her body so weakened she couldn't properly defend herself. As the footstep were getting closer she tried to hide behind a plant. Not the best hiding place if you asked her but it was the only option she had. She held her breath as the ominous footsteps came closer and closer. Suddenly a bat swing came for her head. She barely had enough time to duck, the swing smashed the wall where her head was previously laying against. She shut her eyes tightly, accepting her fate and got ready for another swing but it never came.  
"You're not one of them..." a small voice said. As Fareeha opened her eyes she saw a blonde woman in a messy ponytail, wearing white clothes stained by dried blood and a military duffle bag over her shoulder. She lowered her baseball bat. "What are you doing here ? Wait, you're wearing a hospital gown. You're a patient ? How did you survive ? The whole hospital was infected." the blonde assailed Fareeha of questions, surprised to see another human being.  
" Stop " pleaded Fareeha, " I-I just woke up and I need to know what the hell is going on out there ?!"  
"Uhm, well... There's an epidemy that started about one week ago. Dead people walking, killing, eating human beings. I don't know how it started but soon the dead started to stack up and the military was useless. Now the world is on fire and everyone is trying to survive." as the blonde explained what was going on Fareeha was speechless, slowly processing the informations.  
"My name's Angela by the way, Angela Ziegler I am- I was a surgeon here"  
"Fareeha Amari, I-" Fareeha legs gave out. The medic caught her before she could hit the ground.  
"Here take this " Angela handed her a bottle of water and an energy bar. "That's all I got but hopefully we'll find more. We should probably find you some clothes too, I seriously doubt an hospital gown would protect you from a walker."  
"What do you know about them?" asked Fareeha while unwrapping her energy bar.  
"All I know is that the bite doesn't infect you, they just... eat you. Then you come back as one of them. The walkers are fully functional, they can run, climb and jump so slipping away from them is hard. Also,-" Fareeha sneezed. " Well I guess finding you some clothes is more important right now. Hopefully, there's some left in the locker room".  
          Fareeha stood up and stumbled, "Here let me help you " the medic grabbed her arm and held her up, her left arm helping Fareeha and her right carrying her bat. The two of them walked in silence. The blood stained hallway seemed never ending. But the company of Angela calmed Fareeha, she didn't know why but something about her made her feel safe. She looked at the woman helping her, her eyes were of a soothing blue and her skin pale. Not a sickly pale but a smooth porcelain pale. _"She's attractive-"_ Fareeha jumped at her own thought _"-you're in the middle of an apocalypse snap out of it, now's not the time."_  
          Her thoughts came to a end when they abruptly stopped in front of a door.  
"Here's the locker room"Angela set down baseball bat against the wall, not letting go of Fareeha she pressed her hand on the door knob. The door flung open towards them. Her reflexes threw Fareeha away from the body that jumped at them. The force of the attack knocked her to the ground trapped under the walker. Saliva and blood falling on her face as she tried to push it away, her hands pressing against decaying flesh. "Fareeha ! Grab my bat and smash his head !" the former surgeon yelled. Seeing Angela strugling against the monster, Fareeha grabbed the baseball bat and smashed the walker. His brains splattered on the ground next to Angela. The left part of his face was utterly destroyed, eye out of the socket and jaw broken. Fareeha stomach twisted at the sight and looked away, fighting the urge to vomit. She put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She had shot people in the past but she never had to kill and she would have never done something that gruesome.  
Angela pushed away the corpse and got up. " Give me the bat " she demanded.  
Fareeha gave her the bat without hesitation. Angela hit the walker in his face shattering the rest of his head. " Double Tap, you're never too sure when one of these things is really dead. " Fareeha kept the tip in mind.  
          They entered the locker room leaving the dead body behind. Angela checked the surrounding making sure they were alone."Go ahead and open some lockers maybe you'll find something in here that could fit. I'll guard the door, tell me if you find anything interesting."  
Fareeha looked around, a puddle of blood in the middle of the room reminded her of the dead body lying outside. She shook her head and began rummaging through the lockers. In the end she found a blue sweater, a pair of jeans and black boots. Once dressed, she started looking for any supplies.  
"Oh found something." a bottle of water and under it a family picture. They looked like a happy family, she wondered if they managed to stay alive. She didn't have any family left, after her mother disappearance she was left alone. She put the picture back inside the locker and closed it.  
          As she opened the door she saw Angela cleaning her bat. Fareeha cleared her throat and the doctor promptly raised her head. "I found a bottle of water and got some clothes" Fareeha handed over the bottle."That's good, now you'll be able to move freely" Angela smiled at her.  
"What do we do now ?" Fareeha asked.  
"We should get back before it gets dark, my hideout isn't far."  
"And after that ?"  
"We survive."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, really short. I don't know if I should continue this, I have ideas but I don't really trust my writing.  
> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
